The Funeral of Albus Dumbledore
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: MMHG. Femslah. Set after the funeral of Dumbledore. There is a bit of angst and some comfort and a light at the end of the tunnel which signals a brighter future.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hi everyone long time no see. Sorry for my lack of updates but there has been a lot going on. But its mostly due to my computer dying on me in early January and taking with it all my story outlines. This means that I'm sort of suck. I hope to be able to get "unstuck" and finish Facing the Past but I can't promise anything. Anyways this is part one of what I think will be a 2 or 3 part short story. Let me know what you think. Enjoy-Xio_

The Funeral of Albus Dumbledore

Hermione moved in silence through the small groups of mourners. The funeral of Professor Dumbledore had ended more than half an hour ago yet none seemed ready to head off to their rooms. Parents, students, and teachers had congregated in small groups to tell stories of the great man, to remember him, but mostly people were just seeking comfort.

Harry had been the exception to the rule. As soon as everything was over he simply got up without so much as looking at either Ron or herself and sped away into the castle almost knocking Ginny, who had been trying to talk to him, over. Ron had taken a dejected Ginny and headed towards the rest of the Weasleys.

Hermione had just sat there for a while. She knew she was welcomed with the Weasleys but the occasion was so solemn that she didn't really want to intrude on the family.

So she walked.

She walked to the gravestone, where she stopped for a minute and placing a hand over it said a finally goodbye. She walked past the majority of the groups who hadn't moved that far away and then she walked towards the lake passing the few groups that had preferred to move away from the grave.

When she reached the shore of the lake she found herself alone. It suited her fine. She really didn't want to be with anyone, or at least that's what she told herself. She had to, there just wasn't that many people she would feel comfortable with at the moment. And the one of the few people she did want to talk to had escaped the crowd almost as fast a Harry.

She stood by shore of the lake facing the late afternoon sun. Hermione closed her eyes and savored the feeling of being alive. She supposed it was being that close to death that made her appreciate the fading sunrays more than she ever had.

It was when she opened her eyes that she noticed a lone figure seating on a log. Though the woman was a bit far Hermione instantly recognize her. Minerva McGonagall. Hermione instantly started walking towards her then stopped. She didn't want to intrude, but she also didn't think that Minerva should be alone anymore that Harry or she should. Deciding the worst Minerva could do is ask her to leave Hermione made her way towards her. She walked slowly not wanting to make her presence known before she was close enough to talk to her.

It wasn't until she was very close that Hermione heard the sobs. She stopped. Minerva McGonagall was actually sobbing. She wasn't crying softly as Hermione had always imagined. No she was actually sobbing. It was a horrible thing to hear, the sound of someone who you depend on for guidance and support braking down. It just wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

The scene is more than Hermione can take. If she would have been crying softly, if she would have been composed like Hermione had expected, then she would have been able to talk to her. She would have been able to seek and give some comfort. But it was obvious Minerva was in no state to give comfort and Hermione didn't think herself strong enough to take so much grief onto her own shoulders. Feeling slightly disgusted with herself for shying away the one time her teacher and friend truly needed her, Hermione turn back.

She walked to the where the Forbidden Forest met the lake and sat in the shadow on the trees, far enough to not hear Minerva's sobs but still close enough to see her shoulders shaking. There she feels hot tears make their way down her cheeks for the first time since it happened. Hermione wrapped her arms around her knees and told herself that it was ok. That she didn't need comfort and that Minerva wouldn't want anyone to see her that way anyways.

She sat there convincing herself not to go to Minerva for a long time. She sat there as the other mourners finally found their way to their warm beds. She sat there while the sun disappeared over the horizon and she felt the chill of the night air. She sat there waiting. Waiting for Minerva to move or for the courage to go to her. It didn't come. She waited until the sky opened up and the rain started to drown the land. Even then she waited.

But when Minerva didn't move, Hermione decided she couldn't wait anymore.

She feels Minerva jump as she places her hand on her shoulder. "Professor."

Minerva only starred at her. "Professor we need to go inside." Hermione has to scream against the sound of the pounding rain, but she doubts that Minerva could hear her in the state she was in.

"Professor." She shouts again when other woman makes no move to get up.

"We have to go." She says pulling Minerva to a standing position and waits to see some recognition in her deep blue eyes but finds only emptiness. It chokes her up to see this, and she has to fight herself to move and make the woman beside move as well.

The first steps are hard, as if Minerva had actually meant to stay out there forever, but soon enough she stops fighting Hermione's efforts.


	2. Chapter 2

Funeral Part Two: Inside

By the time Hermione was able to steer them to the nearest castle entrance they were soaked through and chilled to the bone. Hermione didn't have time to think about this though as she pushed on the heavy door made slippery by the rain. All she wanted was to run into the warm and dry hallway but she wasn't sure if Minerva would follow and she definitely wasn't ready to find out just how far gone her dear professor was. She already had a pretty good idea but this was one thing that she was happy to remain in the dark about, if only for a bit.

She turned back from the hall to face Minerva. She had to look away from her. The woman before her looked nothing like the one Hermione had admired for the last six years. No, this woman was someone else entirely. Gone was Minerva's perfectly made bun. Gone was the tenuously applied lipstick Hermione had noticed for the first time in the fourth year. Gone were the crisp tartan robes. Gone was the perfect posture and worst of all gone was the inquisitive look in Minerva's eyes. It was a horrible site. All that Hermione identified with Minerva was gone.

Deciding she couldn't afford to think too much about this Hermione took hold of Minerva's upper arm and pulled her forward and into the castle. Hermione inhaled the warm air and lightly rubbed her hands to warm them before taking hold of Minerva again and making her way along a long ago memorized route.

Hermione concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and making sure the woman next to her did the same. Minerva didn't put up much of a resistance and soon enough they were standing by the portrait of Gryffindor that guarded the entrance to Minerva's private rooms.

Hermione didn't know the newest password. She hadn't been there for more than two months and she knew Minerva changed the password every month. She stood there waiting for a full minute before she realized that Minerva wasn't going to volunteer the information. In fact from the lost look on Minerva's face Hermione doubted she even knew where they were.

Well … seeing she didn't have that many options Hermione decided to break the silence. "Professor?"

Nothing. "Professor? Um … I don't know the password."

Silence. Deciding to change tactics, Hermione tried again. "Minerva …" Hermione said while taking hold of Minerva's face towards her. "Minerva …" Hermione felt courageous at the flash of recognition from Minerva. "…The password."

Minerva starred at her for a while making Hermione falter. "Ab hinc" Minerva whispered.

"_From here on."_ Replied the portrait before swinging open.

Hermione guided Minerva into the rooms. There she found that the always tidy rooms of Minerva McGonagall were a mess with books, papers, and photos everywhere and from the look of it Minerva had definitely thrown a few of the picture frames and books across the room. The state of the place really surprised her. She knew it shouldn't be, after all Minerva had just lost someone who had been important in her life for the last fifty years, but she couldn't help it.

Deciding it was better to ignore the whole thing she help Minerva to the sofa. After literally having to sit her down Hermione set to the task of removing Minerva's cloak. It like everything else they had on them was completely soaking wet. She undid the cloak and stood up. She saw Minerva move of her own accord for the first time that night and it was to rub her hands over her red puffy eyes. Hermione didn't know if it was a good sign or not.

Figuring anything was better than the lifeless woman she had been steering through the castle minutes before she round the coffee table and then hung up the cloak on the back of one of the chairs. Feeling her own wet cloths sticking to her, Hermione took off her jacket and scarf and put it on top of the cloak. She starred at Minerva. Well what now… She certainly couldn't just leave, though Minerva's body language was clearly giving off that message. Hermione just didn't think it was the best thing to leave Minerva alone.

"Would you like me to make you something? Some tea or coffee?" She offered leaning on the chair.

Minerva looked up from her hands and shook her head ever so slightly. "No. But you can help yourself to anything."

Hermione sighed feeling somewhat dejected. It wasn't really want she wanted to hear but she had expected it and at least Minerva seem able to talk without too much probing now.

"Right then, I'll make myself a cup of coffee." She said feeling almost oblige to go through with her suggestion. Seeing Minerva wasn't going to acknowledge her last remark she made her way to the kitchen.

Hermione makes a pot of coffee and prepares a cup for herself as black as it can be without making her stomach turn. She had a suspicion she was going to need the energy to get through the night. Cradling her coffee she made her way back to the living room.

It is only when she round the sofa to take a sit that she sees the half-full glass in Minerva's hand and the bottle of Scotch sitting on the table. Hermione is completely paralyzed for a while. It wasn't that she couldn't imagine Minerva drinking in fact she knew she did, she had seen her share drink with Molly a couple of times. But god there was a big difference between that and sitting alone in front of a bottle. And given the circumstances well it just didn't look well did it?

She opens her mouth then closes it again and starts over. "Minerva…"

Minerva looked up from the glass and gave her one of those piercing looks that has been traumatizing five generations of Hogwarts graduates. Thinking things over Hermione realized that as much as she wants to ask Minerva if she really think its wise to be drinking the stakes are too high. She doesn't want to get kicked out and not just for Minerva's sake but for her own. She doesn't want to be alone and more than any place despite the circumstance she wants to be there with Minerva.

"…nothing" She said before sitting down on the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I hoped I didn't take to long in updating. Well I thought this fic would only be 3 chapters long but it seems that it will be longer than expected I hope you don't mind ;). I also have to apologize for the shortness of the chapters but well…it seems to be coming back to me as slowly and painful as with my first few fics. Despite that I hope you Enjoy-Xio_

The Funeral of Albus Dumbledore Three: Alone

Hermione cradled her coffee as Minerva continued to fill and refill her glass so fast and with such frequency that within half an hour it was almost gone. Hermione watched stunned as Minerva poured the last of the scotch into her glass. She was extremely uncomfortable with the whole drinking oneself into oblivion thing but well what could she really do? So she sat there looking at Minerva out of the corner of her eye. The woman was giving off a _don't even think about talking to me_ aura that just didn't allow for any conversation, even if Hermione had actually known what to say. As it was she had absolutely no clue.

Given the overriding silence that had permeated the room, Hermione thought for a second that she imagined it when Minerva said, "I'm alone now."

Hermione shifted no longer hiding the fact that Minerva had her undivided attention. If she could not find words to comfort her, she could at least offer Minerva a shoulder to cry on or even just be a willing witness to the woman's grief.

"All alone." The words echoed around the room as did the hiccup that followed. "He was the best man I've ever met." And then Hermione saw the tears that had pooled in Minerva's eyes begin to fall again.

The pain was so incredibly true and all encompassing that Hermione would be surprised if the whole castle didn't feel it. It was so above and beyond anything Hermione had expected that she almost wondered. The scene before her could definitely be construed to be a woman grieving for her beloved. And wasn't that what Hermione had always heard people whisper? She had heard it so often it was almost impossible to ignore. It was even harder to deny the small remote yet ever present possibility of it turning out to be true. Even when denying it was what she wanted the most, even when the very thought of it almost made her physically sick. She hadn't been able to. It had been hard enough to ignore without seeing Minerva crying over a glass of scotch.

All of these thoughts were wiped from her mind, as Minerva seemed to choke on her tears. "He was the best friend I've ever had. The only person that truly knew and understood me."

Hermione looked up trying to read Minerva's eyes. She wanted to look straight at Minerva but she had lowered her head. Hermione desperately wanted to tell her with a look what she couldn't form into words. Trying to comfort Minerva in some way no matter how small. Wanting beyond anything to be able to tell her that she understood and that everything would be fine eventually. But of course even if she were brave enough to speak she could not say that, because she didn't understand. No one who had not lost someone so dear could really understand the pain such a loss can bring. As much as she wanted to be able to understand what Minerva was going through she was glad she didn't. She was glad she hadn't lost Harry or Ron or Ginny or Neville or even Luna. And this made her feel worst still.

As for saying that things would be ok again she couldn't do that either. Who could actually say that things would ever be ok again? With Voldemort on the rise and the great defender of everything good and just gone. Albus Dumbledore was gone and with his death the torch was supposed to be passed to the broken woman before her. Everyone was counting on Minerva McGonagall showing her usual calm and assuming the huge burden of being protector of millions. Yes the wizard world had its hopes pinned on the boy who lived but everyone knew that they boy who lived was only as good as his protector, and now that job was to pass to Minerva. Looking at her Hermione wasn't completely sure Minerva would be able to come through.

Hermione had come to understand that she would do almost anything for Minerva. Yet not even she would volunteer to take Minerva's grief and burden on her on shoulders. The realization made her sad and ashamed.

What could she possibly say? Nothing.

But she also couldn't just sit next to Minerva knowing she was in so much pain without trying to do something for her. Swallowing her shame, fear, and everything else that had kept her quite all night Hermione decided there was nothing she wouldn't do or suffer to help Minerva in that moment. She leaned into Minerva a bit. She was scared but kept going until her hand covered Minerva's. It was then that she saw a spark in the deep blue eyes before her. Tears continued following as Hermione drew all her courage and pulled Minerva to her.

She hugged the women to her and tightened her hold on her as Minerva sagged against her. It was as if Minerva had been waiting for someone to lean on. Realizing that rather than burden she felt instantly better. Hermione hoped that Minerva felt they same way. She smoothed her hand up and down Minerva's back in soothing pattern.

They stayed like that until Hermione could no longer feel the slight shake of Minerva's shoulders. She waited until the woman's breathing had slowed to the point Hermione thought she had fallen asleep. She gently moved to stand hoping she would be able to get Minerva into bed without disrupting her. However as soon as she moved Minerva stirred.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought it was time to get you to bed." Hermione said matter of fact.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "And were you going to carry me there?"

Hermione swallowed feeling uncomfortable and guilty. " That was the general idea."

Minerva stood slowly. "I can walk. Thank you."

"Right." Hermione mumbled surprised at the sudden return of Minerva's calm and collected classroom voice. Slightly nervous again she followed Minerva to her bedroom.

Hermione leaned against the doorframe of Minerva's room and simple watched as she moved through the room moving things and grabbing her pajamas. Though she still seemed a bit disoriented it was nowhere near what she had been outside. And well considering that now she had a bottle of Scotch in her then she was doing fairly well. Still Hermione didn't necessary feel good about leaving her alone.

"Do you plan on standing there the rest of the night?"

Hermione jumped at Minerva's voice. "No. Of course not. I just…well I don't think you should be alone. That's all." Hermione knew her voice had barely been audible.

"And why is that Ms. Ganger?"

Was it her idea or did Minerva seem angry for absolutely no reason? "You're not alone Minerva and I don't want you to feel that way. Specially not tonight."

Minerva looked down at her hands and Hermione could see tears welled up again. Minerva stayed like that for a minute before turning and heading for the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hello all, I just want to thank you for all the great reviews. Enjoy-Xio. _

The Funeral Four: Bed

Minerva locked the bathroom door and leaned against it. She felt absolutely horrible. She wanted nothing better than to crawl under a rock and die. She felt guilty. Guilty about not being able to get up those stairs a few minutes earlier in order to stop Albus' death. Guilty about not being able to stop the tears that had been flowing down her cheeks all day long. Guilty about missing him so desperately. Guilty about not knowing what to say or do to offer comfort to those who needed it like Harry. Guilty about not being strong like she was supposed to be. Guilty about the flash of anger she had directed at Hermione when she had only been trying to help her.

Guilty. Guilty. Guilty.

She wiped the tears on her cheeks harshly, desperately willing them to stop. She needed to get a grip on herself now or she might never be able to do so.

"You're Minerva McGonagall for Merlin's sake, you'll damn well act like it." She told her reflection. She starred at the woman with puffy red eyes in the mirror for the long while before shaking her head. She looked as bad as she felt. No she actually looked even worst.

Deciding she didn't feel like looking at herself for a second longer she splashed cold water on her face quickly then stepped away from the sink and changed into her pajamas quickly.

She didn't really want to go back out, she didn't want to face Hermione or anyone else at the moment. But she had no choice. She turned the doorknob slowly and stepped out of the bathroom only to find her bedroom empty.

Empty. All alone.

She felt the tears start to form and desperation rise in her chest at the thought of being alone. She hadn't been very cordial to Hermione but she had been glad to have her there. Minerva wiped angrily at the fresh tears as she walked into the living room, she hated acting and being so absolutely illogical. She looked around desperately searching for the figure of her young friend everywhere.

She found her seating on the sofa, her elbows on her knees and face in her hands. Hermione was the perfect picture of dejection and it made Minerva gladder than anyone could ever guess.

Minerva walked to the sofa and sat. "I thought you left." She said softly.

Hermione looked at her sideways. "I had half a mind to leave but I couldn't."

Minerva nodded finding nothing else to say. She sat there fidgeting and uncomfortable before the 17 years old girl. It was so unlike her that she knew Albus was probably laughing at the scene she made from wherever he was.

"You should get some sleep." Hermione said as quietly as Minerva had spoken before.

Minerva nodded and headed for her bedroom. She turned at the door and looked at Hermione. "I'm glad you didn't leave."

"So am I." Hermione spoke with a ghost of smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Minerva felt the corner of her own lips shift up. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight." She heard as she walked into her bedroom.

* * *

Much later Minerva lay in her four-poster bed unable to sleep. She had been lying there since she had said goodnight to Hermione more than an hour ago. She had tried to close her eyes and clear her mind but it failed to lure her to sleep. So she had lay there not moving trying to make believe she was as sleep or dead. She looked at the door to her living room that was half opened with longing. She didn't want to talk, but she did want some company. And Hermione was right there, right outside her door, probably asleep on her sofa. All she had to do was get up and go to her. She had been trying to convince herself that she should get up and go to Hermione for as long as she had been laying in bed.

When the urge to get up was too strong to fight she gave up and pushed the covers away from her. She made her way barefoot to the sofa where Hermione laid but to her surprise the young woman wasn't asleep.

"Minerva, do you need something?" Hermione said almost automatically.

Minerva had hoped to be able to sit next to Hermione and watch her sleep, taking comfort from her presence. But with Hermione awake she wouldn't be able to take that comfort without giving anything back. No, now she would have to talk to Hermione. She would have to give of herself. But she didn't know if she was ready or if there was even anything to give.

"I couldn't sleep." She said honestly.

"Oh" was all Hermione said though she did move her legs off the sofa making room for Minerva to sit. "I suppose that's normal."

Minerva smiled at the timid tone. "Yes I suppose it is."

"Grieving is also normal." Hermione's voice sounded stronger now not as shy. This time Minerva didn't know what to say. Grieving was normal but not for her. It had never sat well with her. She had never been able to cope with it. Not when her mother died when she was still a child or when her father died when she 22 nor had she dealt well with the numerous friends and relatives she had lost during the wars.

"Minerva?"

"I'm not good with grieving or accepting comfort. As am sure you noticed."

Hermione took hold of her hand caressing it softly. "No one is. No one is good at grieving. Minerva people just grief because it is the only thing they can do."

Despite her best effort Minerva could feel the tears pooling in her eyes and spilling over onto her cheeks once more. "I…"

Hermione wiped the tears away with a watery smile and then brought the hand she had been holding to her lips. "The same goes for accepting comfort Minerva. We do it because it's the only thing we can do."

Minerva nodded and tried to control her tears. "You should really try to get some rest. You'll need your strength tomorrow." Minerva nodded understanding what Hermione had not said. Tomorrow everyone would be looking to her for guidance.

"You need to sleep as well Miss Ganger."

Hermione smiled, "Yes Professor."

Minerva stood. "I don't suppose the sofa can be very comfortable."

"No its not." Hermione answered without thinking.

She nodded and extended her hand to Hermione. "Come on then."

Hermione got up and took her hand a bit bewildered. "Where are we going?"

"To get a good nights sleep." Minerva said as they walked into her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The Funeral of Albus Dumbledore Five: Calm

As Minerva moved through the door and into her bedroom, she gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze for no real reason except that she knew she would have to let go of Hermione's hand and she didn't want to. Now that she and Hermione had talked, even though it had only been a few words, she felt better. She didn't feel so guilty about everything and though her grief was still there still present, like she guessed it would be for the foreseeable future, it wasn't so all encompassing. When before she had found it hard to even breathe now she felt a bit more like herself. Her emotions weren't completely under her control yet but she felt calm at the very least.

She let go of Hermione's hand at the very last moment, when they reached the foot of her bed and so had to part so that each could get in, and felt the nice warmth she had felt during their short walk from the couch leave her. She felt the lost of it more than she expected and followed Hermione with her eyes as she rounded the bed in order to keep herself calm.

They stood there for a moment that seemed like an eternity to both of them though neither really knew why, and just starred at each other.

Minerva was the first to realize what they're doing and gives Hermione a small smile before climbing into bed. When she looks back at Hermione she sees her still standing beside the bed. "Get in Hermione." Minerva says and watches, as Hermione seems to stiffen.

Hermione sees one of Minerva's perfect dark eyebrows shoot up and feels strangely better than a moment ago, when a very weird feeling of dread had invaded her. "I don't think its such a good idea." She said it as the thought made its way to the forefront of her mind. It wasn't a good idea she knew. She didn't know if she could be trusted in the situation and well she rather never find out.

She saw Minerva frown and reached across the bed for her hand and tug. Hermione tried to resist but Minerva was insistent and she quickly found herself with a choice, either she sat down or she would fall onto the bed. Deciding not to make herself anymore of a spectacle she gave in and sat down. But she only sat down in hope Minerva would let go of her hand. The heat from their hands was beginning to affect her higher brain functions.

But Minerva didn't let go of her hand, "Don't tell me I'm going to have to make you lay down as well."

Minerva was talking to her in a teasing tone and she was touching her. Oh yeah Hermione thought, her higher brain functions was definitely gone now. She could only smile, shake her head both to answer and to clear her head, and laid down against the pillows and tucked her legs under the covers.

Minerva smiled as she saw Hermione finally relaxing a bit. Yes, she knew it must be a bit strange for Hermione to be laying down next to one of her professors but then she hadn't shied away from her the whole night. She had been a bit quite but she hadn't shied away, so there was no point in doing so now and Minerva wasn't going to let her. So Minerva starred at Hermione, who seemed to be finding the bed posts extremely interesting, until the girl turn towards her again.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked to dissipate the heavy tension that had skyrocketed.

"No" She sees rather than hears Minerva's reply because Minerva's hand had just moved into her hair and Minerva was still starring. Hermione wanted to tell her something, anything, to get Minerva to stop starring at her but all she could do was swallow down her nerves. And then she had to remind herself to keep breathing when Minerva's hand left her hair to caress her cheek, which burned under Minerva's fingers.

As Minerva's fiery fingers made their way from her jaw down to her neck and continued downward still Hermione softly whispered Minerva's name. She wasn't sure if it was to stop the woman before her or encourage her. Either way it seemed to get Minerva's attention away from her skin. "What are you doing Minerva?"

Minerva looked up at the sound of Hermione's voice almost surprised to find her there, she had been completely enthralled by feel of Hermione's smooth skin.

"Looking for comfort from the only person I'm willing to accept it from." Minerva said in all seriousness. It wasn't, of course, just comfort she was looking for but she didn't want to make Hermione any promises given she was still not completely herself. Maybe she would be able to when the sun came up.

Hermione felt her heart give a lurch at Minerva's words. She wasn't happy about the whole comfort part. She didn't just want to be a one off. She didn't want to be the result of hurt. But then hadn't she just told Minerva that seeking comfort is all we can do when hurting? So how could she now deny Minerva when she sought comfort in her. And then it was her. Minerva had chosen her to seek comfort. She had trusted her.

"If the idea is unappealing to you…" Hermione shook her head quickly and saw a small smile appear on Minerva's face.

No, the idea was very appealing but she did have reservations. Not that she would be saying so to Minerva. The idea was more than appealing and Hermione wasn't going to let a chance to be with Minerva go by. Not when it might be her only chance. Hermione's train of though came to an abrupt end as Minerva's fingers began to move again.

Minerva let her hand slide down Hermione's arms and then she let it fall onto her waist. She lingered there for a moment toying with the hem of Hermione's shirt. She heard Hermione suck in air as her fingers grazed the slight bit of skin that showed between Hermione's shirt and pants. She felt a deep satisfaction settle in her as her hand made the journey back up. Minerva caressed Hermione's collarbone for a second before descending once more. This time though she trailed her hand down front of Hermione's shirt letting her thumb press one of Hermione's already hard nipples. Hermione mumbled something she thought was her name and desire shot through her with the force of a cannon.

In that moment she couldn't care less that Hermione was her student or that she was breaking about every rule in the rulebook. In that moment she didn't give a damn about the rulebook.

When her hand reached Hermione's pants again she let her hand sneak in and can feel Hermione's heat through the cotton panties. It was then that she moved her face closer to Hermione's and pressed her lips to the supple ones of her pupil and friend.

Minerva knows it isn't Hermione's first kiss. She knows this for a fact, after all hadn't it been she who had caught Hermione making out with Victor Krum in the library. But as Hermione stiffened beneath her she started to doubt her own memory. She didn't however move back to ask Hermione if something was wrong. She continued to kiss her applying more pressure than before. She needed Hermione to respond to her. She needed to know Hermione wanted her, wanted to do this with her. She need to be sure.

It wasn't long before whatever had taken a hold of Hermione, surprise she guessed, lost to the overwhelming desire the kiss had awoken in her. Within moments she had her, till then idle, hands in Minerva's hair messing it completely finishing the job the storm had begun hours before. With her hands woven into Minerva's dark long hair Hermione was able make the kiss deeper, applying enough pressure to make the kiss a bit bruising and ensuring that they wouldn't be able to continue it for long.

Despite the bruising pressure and the need for air Hermione held on to Minerva for as long as she could but with the possibility of blacking out looming she pulled away.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Neither do I." Minerva said lightly but was surprised when she saw Hermione sad and confused look. Minerva caressed Hermione's cheek trying to make eye contact.

"I only meant that I've never been intimate with anyone." Hermione said from under her lashes.

"Well I have." Minerva said in a teasing tone and was glad to see Hermione look up at her with a beautiful smile. "Actually I don't think it counts considering how long it has been since I was intimate with someone." The embarrassing revelation seemed to instantly relax Hermione, so all in all Minerva thought it was worth it.

She leaned in to kiss Hermione again and was met not with bruising pressure but with eagerness. As tongues sought each other out, Minerva remembered the hand she still had in Hermione's pants and began to move her fingers slowly over Hermione's still cover folds.


	6. Chapter 6

The Funeral of Albus Dumbledore: Sunrise

Hermione groaned lightly as she felt movement on the bed. She didn't want to wake up. She felt so tired. But as the movement continued she stirred slowly clinging onto sleep while she rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes quickly to get it over with and looked about the room somewhat confused. Why was the bed so big? And more to the point why was the window in the wrong place?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Hermione turned cautiously to the warm familiar voice. It was when her eyes landed on Minerva that she remembered exactly where she was. She smiled broadly at Minerva taking in her naked shoulders and her free long hair. "It's alright." She said remembering how good it felt to have her fingers tangled in Minerva's silky soft hair.

Hermione watched as Minerva slipped on her dressing gown, hiding what Hermione thought was one of god's most bewitching works of art, and pushed the covers away. "Where are you going so early?"

"I just want to see this horrible night end." Minerva said as she moved to stand by the window.

Hermione felt her smile slip at Minerva's words. She couldn't think of that night as being horrible at all, despite the events of the previous afternoon, and she really hated the possibility the Minerva thought it so. If she thought the night was horrible despite what they had shared then…Hermione felt her eyes begin to sting at the thought that Minerva could regret what happened between them. Though the night was anything but cold Hermione shivered and pulled the covers, and her knees, up to her chest for warmth.

Minerva looked back at the bed at that moment and seeing Hermione's crestfallen expression instantly regretted her lack of tact. "I didn't mean you, Hermione. You were the only thing that got me through the night."

"Really?" Hermione asked in a somewhat wobbly voice as she tried her best to blink back the tears that had filled her eyes.

Minerva nodded then turned back to the window with a sad expression. Seeing this Hermione tossed the covers and moved towards her stopping just behind Minerva and wrapped her arms around her waist. Thinking this wasn't the sort of morning after she had envisioned, and boy had she thought about it a lot, Hermione decided to rectify the situation and drive away the remaining ghost of Minerva's sadness for good.

"Oh" Minerva said as she felt Hermione's naked body against her back. She felt Hermione pulling her closer still and decided to surrender to her wishes. She leaned back into Hermione's embrace letting her head drop onto Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione held onto the slim woman tightly as they both observe the sunrise over the grounds. It was truly beautiful, just like the precious woman she had in her arms. Hermione placed a sweet kiss on the base of Minerva's neck. "This might be the most magnificent sunrise I've ever witness."

"Yes," Minerva said as she let her fingers dance playfully over Hermione's hip.

"I suspect it's the company." Hermione felt the now familiar warmth settle between her thighs.

When Minerva laughed at her comment the warmth increase tenfold as Minerva's body vibrated against her own. Hermione groaned softly in Minerva's ear which only made her laugh harder.

"The sunrise is beautiful but I can think of better things to be doing right now." Hermione said in a suggestive voice.

"Really?" Minerva said in the most innocent voice she could muster and pulled away from Hermione with a smile on her lips.

"Oh yes." Hermione said and moved forward.

"Like what?" Minerva smiled wider and moved back. Hermione didn't respond but the predatory look in her eyes was enough to send Minerva's heart a racing, along with her desire. She sat on the edge of the bed and untied her dressing gown with slightly shaky hands. "What did you have in mind Hermione?"

Hearing her name seemed to wake Hermione out of her trance like state and she moved to Minerva never taking her eyes off of hers. "Exactly the same thing as you." She said before straddling Minerva's thigh. Minerva moaned as Hermione's knee made contact with her sex, and she couldn't help the way her hips ground against it.

Hermione grinned smugly at Minerva's response. She pushed the dressing gown of Minerva's shoulders and leaned down to kiss the rose colored lips. "Mine." She said against them. When Minerva didn't comment she bit non-too gently on the skin of Minerva's shoulder. Minerva groaned as Hermione kissed the same spot she had just bitten. "Mine." She said pointedly, she wouldn't let Minerva hide behind comfort not this time. She couldn't.

"Yes." Minerva whispered as pressed her lips to Hermione's. "Yours."

"I love you." Hermione whispered back.

Minerva pulled away enough to look into Hermione's brown eyes. Somewhere inside she had known Hermione had to feel something in order to do what they had done that night. In this Hermione was exactly like her. You don't sleep with someone without feeling something for them. But she had no idea it was love, at least on Hermione's part. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Minerva pulled Hermione's lips to hers and let herself fall back against the mattress pulling Hermione with her. She let her hands wonder over Hermione's back down to her ass pulling their hips closer.

"Minerva" Hermione's voice was laced with want and Minerva planned to give her exactly what she needed, what they both needed.

"Hush," She mumbled before take Hermione's lips again and gently flipping the over so she could be on top. Minerva nibbled on Hermione's lips once more before trailing her lips and tongue down Hermione's jaw and neck to her breast. Minerva loved Hermione's breast. They were perfect and the way a simple kiss on her breast affected Hermione was incredible. She placed a kiss on the side of the milky white breast and smiled as Hermione's back arch almost involuntarily.

"Ohmygod" Hermione's mind couldn't really think about anything except Minerva's warm mouth on her breast, stomach, and … "Minerva please." She begged as Minerva kissed her inner thigh.

"Yes?" Minerva said mischievously. Hermione glared at her. "Mine." She said before kissing Hermione where she needed it the most.

Hermione wanted to respond as Minerva had done earlier, to say that she was hers, but she lost the ability to speak when she felt Minerva's tongue against her clit. And oh fuck… she wasn't going to last. She was going to come fast and hard, she could already feel it building up.

"Minerva…" Please dear god. "Minerva...I'm…Fuck!" Hermione grabbed the sheets as two of Minerva's fingers joined her tongue. "Please…please…" She didn't know if she was begging Minerva to stop or go faster. Minerva, thank god, seemed to know just was she needed as she sped the pace of her fingers and tongue up. "Oh god…oh my god! Minerva…Min…MINERVA!"

Minerva pulled her mouth away as she felt Hermione clamp down on her fingers. She used her free hand to stroke Hermione's thigh soothingly as she came back down to earth.

"Oh sweet lord." Hermione said breathless as she watched Minerva lick her fingers clean, like the night before the seeing Minerva do it made Hermione want to devour her whole, and move back up the bed. "You are incredible." She said and kissed Minerva.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Hermione said snuggling into Minerva's shoulder. "By the way I am yours."

"I know Hermione." She said and kissed her. "By the way I love you too." She felt Hermione smile against her skin. "So what should we have for breakfast?" She asked in the most normal tone as if she just had been between Hermione's legs.

Hermione leaned on her elbows so she could look down at Minerva. "Well I have a pretty good idea about what I want for breakfast." Hermione smiled wickedly.

"Oh really?" Hermione smiled as the 'normal' tone disappeared.

"Absolutely" She said before draping her body over Minerva's.

Hermione couldn't have been happier the horrible night was over. In the early morning light there was nowhere for either of them to hide. There were no excuses to justify actions. There was no escape. No grief. No comfort. Just them. Love. Desire. Want. Need.

Just her and Minerva.

The End.

* * *

_AN: Well what do you think? Is it a dumb ending? I'm not too sure about it myself but I thought I had gotten then where I had set out to so I might as well end it. Well thanx for reading and please review. xox -Xio_


End file.
